Kidnapped
by Kita-Collins
Summary: Sequel to The Park: What happens when Frank moves back into town? What will he say about Shane's new status in relationship? And is Claire handling her new strengths as well as people thought she was?
1. Love Hurts

Claire's POV

Ever since Myrnin had turned me a lot had changed. Shane was avoiding me all day every day; he wouldn't so much as glance at me. Myrnin has become even crazier, looking after me a lot more than he used to because he now claims me to be his 'daughter', in theory. Eve has been trying to talk some sense into Shane, but comes out each time shaking her head. And Michael, my sweet 'older brother', has been taking care of me by showing me how to control my thirst, how to control my speed in movement and avoid sunlight at all times.

I was showing them I could cope, with Shane taking no interest in me, Myrnin considering me his 'daughter' and fact in being a vampire in its self.

"Hello CB." Eve sang, literally sang, whilst walking into the kitchen. "What are you cooking?"

"Tacos, wanna help?"

She nodded and started chopping the onion I passed. "So would you like me to talk to Shane again tonight?"

"Eve," I sighed. "I love you and thank you for doing this but it's been a month now, he would have come back by now if he really loved me." As much as it pained me to say that, I knew it was true, and I knew I wouldn't be able to cope much longer.

"Claire?" I heard a distant voice ask, it snapped me back to reality. Eve was wiping away a tear that had escaped my eye, _I was crying_? "Claire, sweetie, it's okay Shane just needs to get used to it."

"It's been a month, Eve." I wailed. "He hasn't even come out of his room."

She brought me into a hug, stroking my hair. "Let it out, just let it all out."

"Im sorry." I sniffed after a long time, Michael had come in at some point and he was leaning against the counter looking at me with a hard expression.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head and sighed. "Coffee?"

I nodded my head and collapsed into a chair. Then I heard the peaceful beat of Shane's heart from upstairs. _Dumdum_, _dumdum_.

"Crap." I sighed. "I don't need coffee." I said and got up tow walk over to the fridge. _Dumdum_, _dumdum_. I opened the door and grabbed a sports bottle; thankfully me and Michael prefer the same blood type.

"You alright Claire?" Michael asked.

"Yeh." I said. "Just… thirsty."

_Dumdum_, _dumdum_. Damn I need some blood, now. I pressed the open bottle to my lips and started to drink. It was disgustingly cold but it still kept my thirst at bay, I repressed a gag at the thick texture. So this is how Michael felt for all these years, tortured.

"Better?" Michael asked. I nodded. It was nice that Michael cared for me like a little sister; I knew I always had someone there for me.

"Tacos are ready!" I said, grabbing 4 chipped plates.

"I'll go get Shane." Eve said merrily.

I grabbed her by the wrist before she could leave. "Wait, Eve, I'll go."

"You sure?" Eve asked, a small frown line forming on her head. I nodded. "Just… be careful he's stocked up on stakes."

Shane's POV

I was lying on my bed, thinking about how it used to be with me and Claire, laughing and giggling. The velvet sound of her voice, the comforting beat of her heart. There was a knock on my door. I sighed. "Go away, Eve, im not hungry."

The door opened and _Claire_ was stood there. "I guessed you wouldn't come down, so I brought it up." She said, not looking up from the plate of food. God I'd missed her voice, but she was a vamp and I don't date vampires.

"Put it there." I said nodding to the table by my TV. She put it down then turned round and ran out the room, vampire speed, without even one glance at me.

I sighed and picked the plate up. I've screwed this up, really bad.

Eve's POV

"Hey." I said walking into the kitchen. It was Claire's day to do the washing up. "Need some help?"

She laughed. "Eve im not disabled, I can do the dishes."

I smiled and mentally sighed in relief. "Yeh I know, you just seemed a bit off at tea. Did Shane say anything to you?"

She shrugged. "He just told me where to put his plate." She wiped up the last dish then placed the towel on the kitchen surface. "I've got to study, Myrnin's been making me work _extra_ hard now."

"Awww," I said. "He really does consider himself your dad doesn't he."

Claire nodded her head reluctantly. "It's _really_ creepy."

"You bet, okay well see ya in the morning CB."

"Bye." She said then padded off up the stairs. I sighed and turned round to look out the window, it was pitch black outside now. Michael came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

He kissed my cheek. "Whats wrong baby?" He murmured.

"Im worried about Claire, she just seems so strong that she's trying to hide something."

"Honey, she's a vampire, of course she's strong."

I smiled at his poor attempt of a joke. "You know what I mean."

Suddenly I felt a familiar rip in the house, a portal was being opened.

Myrnin came bursting into the kitchen. "Myrnin wh—." Michael said but quickly got cut off.

"Where is she?" He rushed.

Myrnin's POV

I was working on one of mine and Claire's latest inventions, a freeze ray gun. Once fired at a person it makes them completely immobile and oblivious as to what happens in the surroundings. My hands started to burn, I looked down at them, puzzled. They showed no sign of pain then I felt it again.

I frowned and looked down at the machine. It couldn't be from that; it was a _freeze_ ray gun, not a sun ray gun.

I searched my mind for all the possibilities whilst my hands were still burning. Then it clicked, _Claire_. Ever since I had bitten her, I had a connection to her body – she felt what I felt, I felt what she felt.

What could possibly want to make her burn her hands? I ran to the portal and quickly stepped through the threshold of Glass house. I heard talking coming from the kitchen and I burst through the doors.

Claire wasn't there, just Michael and the goth girl.

"Myrnin wh—?"

"Where is she?" I asked.


	2. Promises

Eve's POV

"Who?" I asked.

"Claire, I need to know where she is, tell me!" Myrnin yelled.

I pointed to the ceiling, meaning upstairs. He was out as soon as he had come in. Me and Michael exchanged worried looks then ran after him.

When we arrived Shane had come out of his room too. Claire was backed up in a corner holding a silver stake.

"Let go." Myrnin said taking a step closer. "Claire let go, you've already damaged yourself! If that stake touches your heart you'll die, you're too young to survive."

"I know." She whispered.

"Claire," Shane said, his voice was hoarse like he'd been crying. "What are you doing?"

"I can't deal with it anymore." She screamed holding the stake harder.

It all happened so suddenly, Claire was about to dig the stake into her, everyone shouted and lunged for her… then she was on the floor.

Shane ran up to her and cradled her head in his lap.

Myrnin spun round and was suddenly in Michael's face. "I thought she was coping." He growled.

"S-She was! She seemed completely fine to me!"

"And me." I whispered looking at Claire's still body. Her hands were covered in burns from the stake.

Myrnin turned round and glared at Shane. "What?" Shane asked.

"You did this," Myrnin said circling him like a shark. "You were the one who neglected her, you caused this upon her."

"What you going to do, _daddy_!"

He picked Shane up by the collar of his shirt, leaving Claire's head to bang against the floor, and dragged him out the bedroom."

I turned round to Michael, who hadn't moved. He smiled. "Eve, Myrnin's not going to kick Shane's ass. He wouldn't do that to Claire, even now."

I nodded doubtfully then walked over to Claire's limp body.

"Claire?" I said gently shaking her. "Claire, wake up sweetie."

"Eve, don't get so close." Michael said suddenly behind me. "Silver can leave a vampire incredibly thirsty afterwards."

I sighed. "I'll get it." I turned round and Shane was standing there, sports bottle in hand. "Where's Myrnin?" I asked taking the bottle out his hand.

"He ran off to his lab to do something." I gave him a look that said 'you okay' he nodded in response.

We heard Claire gasp as she woke up.

"Here," Michael said passing her the sports bottle. "You'll need it."

Claire stared at the bottle as if it was her worst enemy. "I don't want it." She said.

"Claire, you need to drink some." Michael prodded.

"I said I don't want any." She growled.

Michael frowned. "Then why were you drinking it before?"

"So you wouldn't get suspicious, guess I don't have to pretend anymore."

"Claire you need to drink it." Shane said. We all looked at him in amazement. "What?" He asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "Sweetie," I said to Claire. "Please take some, you're really weak and I don't want your teeth in my neck."

She smiled distantly and took the bottle off Michael with shaking hands. She hissed and instantly dropped the bottle. She cradled her hand were the burns were.

"No," She said when Michael started to pick the bottle up. "No one is baby feeding me, are we clear?"

We all nodded knowing Claire wouldn't take our BS.

"How are we going to get you blood then?" Michael asked.

"Im not having any." Claire insisted.

"Yes you are." Michael growled. He ran a pointy nail across his ice white palm and pressed it against Claire's mouth.  
It took her by surprise but she didn't push away. When she let go Michael retrieved his hand and the wound healed instantly.  
Suddenly Claire was gone. We all turned around to her the bathroom door slam shut.  
Then we started hearing Claire throw up.

I frowned and turned to Michael. "Should that be happening?" I asked.

"No." He said matching my face. Then Claire walked out looking at the floor.

Shane's POV

I did this, I made her cry every night, I made her want to commit suicide, hell, I made her become _that_.

"Sorry." She whispered, looking at Eve and Michael. That hurt, she didn't even acknowledge me. _You did this Shane_, _don't blame her_.

"Claire…" I said, she still didn't look at me. "Claire, im so sorry, this is all my fault, I led you to do that. Please, Claire, please forgive me." I whispered the last part, on the verge of crying.

"It's okay." She said, still not looking at me.

"No its not! I made you feel like this, I ignored you for weeks, sitting in my bedroom like the asshole I am."

"You got that right." Eve muttered.

Claire sighed, ignoring Eve's comment, and walked up to me. Her face was paler than it should have been for a vampire but it was still Claire's beautiful, angelic face. My Claire's face.

"It's okay." She whispered.

"Claire—." But I got silenced by her kissing me on the lips. Damn, I'd missed this.

Claire pulled back first. "Just don't leave me again, okay?" She asked.

"I promise, you too, I don't want you anywhere near silver again."

She smiled. "I promise." Then I wrapped my arms around her, engulfing her into a huge hug.

"My room?" I asked, she nodded and we ran past Eve and Michael into my bedroom.

Nothing happened that night; we'd just got back together. I was about to drift off when my pone started buzzing. I groaned and rolled over. I checked to see if Claire was asleep, which she was, and answered.

"_Hello son."_ A familiar voice said on the other line. It was Frank.

"_What do you want?"_ I asked.

"_I just wanted to see how little Claire is, well, she's not so fragile anymore I hear."_

"_Leave her alone."_ I growled.

"_So it's true, my son is a fang-banger."_ I didn't answer which he took as a yes. _"You disgust me, you pathetic wimp. She made you soft you know, by now you would have had a stake in that bitches heart."_

"_You won't lay a finger on her!"_

"_We'll see, we'll see." _Then the line went dead. I looked back at Claire who was still lost in sleep.

I'd only just got her back, and now she was going to get taken away from me again. _That's not going to happen_, _your Shane Collins_! _You were brought up fighting_, _so fight_!


	3. Frank's Back

Claire's POV

I groaned at the sudden hot blaze of heat. My eyes slowly opened to find Shane, shirtless, opening the curtains and starring out.

What was he expecting to see? Flying pigs?

"Shane?" I asked. He jumped and turned round to face me. His eyes filled with guilt and pain. "Are you alright?"

"Im fine, thanks." He said then turned back round to the window.

"Okay… Well im going to get changed."

Then suddenly he was in my face pinning me down.

"You're not going anywhere today, you hear me?" He whispered.

I thought about using my new vamp strength to shove him off but I didn't think it was fair. "Let go." I said. "Let go!" I screamed when he didn't move.

"Then promise me you won't go outside, _promise me_."

"I promise," I yelled. "Now let go, you ass!" He released his grip and stood back. "What the hell Shane?" I said rubbing my wrist.

He looked away. "Sorry, but Im not letting you out of my sight today."

"Damn it, Shane, tell me what the hell's happened."

He sighed and looked me in the eyes. I felt like he was digging a really deep hole into my soul, digging for something.

"My dad called." He said.

I stared at him for a very long time. None of us spoke.

His dad, abusive asshole, is coming to town. Again. "Why." I said.

"Because of what you are and what I've become." He said looking back down at the floor.

"Wait," I said. "Whats your dad going to do and… what have you become?"

"He wants to kill you." He said avoiding my last question.

I froze in place and stared up at him. "Why?" I finally asked.

"Because he said you made me soft, weak… and a fang-banger."

My lungs tightened and my heart stopped beating, well it had a long time ago but not the point. Did he just say I made him a fang-banger?

"Not like that." Shane rushed, reading my expression. "I meant this is my fault, my fault my dad's back in town and it's my fault you've become this." He gestured to me with his hands then let them fall back down with a loud slap on his thighs.

I let out a slow uneasy sigh. "Shane none of this is your fault." I said. When he tried to protest I stopped him. "Listen to me, Shane if you never asked Myrnin to change me I wouldn't be here!"

He flinched as if I'd punched him in the stomach. I sighed again and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Shane asked, his voice hoarse.

"To get changed, if im under house arrest I'd at least like to get changed."

Shane's POV

I thought Claire would never stay, with her stubbornness. She came back out her room a couple of minutes later _really_ pale.

"Hey," I said and ran over to here. "Damn are you alright, you're really pale."

She looked up and stared into my eyes long and hard. "Claire?"

"Sorry." She said shaking her head. "I…" Then she ran off downstairs at vamp speed.

When I got down there she was shutting the fridge and more colour returned to her face… well the natural vampire colour, anyway.

"Claire?" I asked wrapping my arms round her waist from the back. "You alright?"

"Yeh," She said. "Sorry, I don't know what happened."

Then suddenly she was throwing up in the sink. It wasn't normal sick though, it was blood!

I frowned and pulled her hair back from her face. "Has it happened before, should we ask Michael?" I asked when she'd finished.

"Yes." She said and sighed. "But Shane there's nothing wrong with me…"

"I don't care, im telling Michael, hell even Myrnin, if it comes to it!"

Then Michael suddenly came and looked at the sink. "What the hell?" He asked.

I nodded in Claire's direction, who was cleaning up the mess. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Claire?" Michael asked. "Are you alright?"

She stiffened. "I don't know." She said punctuating each word.

"Well that's not normal for a vampire." He said then turned to me. "Field trip?"

"Where?" I asked.

"Myrnin's, I know you hate the guy and would rather stake him than ask for help but there's something seriously wrong with Claire."

"Still here." Claire said waving her hand in the air.

"Is Eve here?"

Michael frowned at me. "Yeh, she's asleep upstairs."

"Wake her up I'll give them some weapons." I said opening the cupboard we had the weapon bag in.

"Shane what the hell are you doing?" He asked.

I ignored him and put one on the table then ran upstairs to wake Eve up. Michael followed me like a lost puppy.

"Shane!" Michael demanded. Again I ignored him.

"Get up Eve." I shouted opening her blind.

She sat up, lightning speed, with a _stake_ in her hand.

"Because that's not re-assuring." I said.

She groaned. "What the hell Collins!" She yelled.

"Sorry but me and Mikey are out on a mission and _you're_ going to keep Claire safe."

She frowned. "Claire's a vamp, she's pretty capable."

Michael got it though. "Shane," He said. "What is it? Whats happened?"

Staring at them each in turn, I took a deep breath, preparing for what was coming next.

"My dad… he's back in town, he's coming for Claire." I said.

Eve and Michael's eyes widened and their mouths dropped.


	4. You Have To Believe

Michael's POV

Frank was back and this time it wasn't for Shane.

"Does Claire know?" I asked.

"Yeh," Shane said. "I told her this morning. That's why she's under house arrest and Eve your guarding her."

"Yes sir!" She said giving him a mock salute.

"I mean it; if you get Claire hurt I will end you!"

She smiled. "And I don't doubt it one bit."

"Get dressed; we'll see you guys later." Then he threw the other black bag to Eve.

We went downstairs to find Claire. She was on the sofa studying.

"Hey," I said walking up to her. "Could you open us a portal to Myrnin's?"

She nodded, put the book down and walked over to the wall where our main portal materialises.

"Be safe!" Shane said giving her a quick kiss then we stepped through.

Myrnin was sat at his desk reading a copy of _wind in the willows_.

"Yo," Shane said. "Dead guy we need answers."

Myrnin raised his eyebrows but didn't look up from his book. "And you will not get them with if you talk to me like that."

"You're not my dad." Shane stated.

"Thankfully so, but I am a _vampire_."

I sighed. "It's about Claire." I said.

"What is it?" Myrnin said slamming the book down on the desk, taking his glasses off. "What's happened now?"

Shane snorted. "Now you care?"

I rolled my eyes. "She won't swallow blood." I said. "We were hoping you had an answer for that?"

Myrnin frowned and looked at the wall. "Wont swallow blood…" He muttered to himself. "In what manner?"

"Every time she drinks some she throws it back up again."

His frown deepened. "How was she digesting the blood you gave her before?"

"I don't know." I said. "But she did say something, on the day we found her with the cross…"

"Well?" Myrnin asked. "Come on boy, what was it?"

"She said she didn't have to pretend anymore, that she was coping. What does it mean?"

Myrnin took a deep breath, not that he needed it. "I think she's doing it." He said.

"What, purposely throwing up the blood?" Shane asked.

"No, her body. You said she was taking blood before the cross incident." I nodded. "And after she said she didn't need to pretend anymore, by that she meant she didn't need to pretend she didn't want this."

"Go on…" Shane prodded.

Myrnin sighed. "She's in so much denial that her body has forced her to believe she doesn't need blood to survive, so when she takes it she throws it back up. It sustains her needs but…"

"But?" I asked.

He sighed again. "Because her body thinks it doesn't need blood it won't give the signs that she is hungry so she could be too close to someone and without realizing, start feeding."

"Shit!" Shane whispered.

"I need to see her." Myrnin said.

"What so you can turn into loving caring daddy?" Shane asked.

Myrnin's eyes narrowed. He looked like he was going to say something but instead he opened a portal and stepped through.

Me and Shane hurried after him before it could shut.

Claire's POV

Suddenly a portal ripped through the house, Myrnin appeared through the wall followed by Shane and Michael.

Eve came back from inside the kitchen with a tray full of snacks. "Shane," She said. "No stealing, this isn't for you."

"No fair!" Shane said halfway to the couch.

"Claire," Myrnin said walking over to me. "Do you understand why your body isn't keeping the blood in your system?" I shook my head. "Are you having any denials?"

How could I lie to Myrnin? "Yes." I said.

"What about?" He asked.

"I don't want to become a monster!" I said and burst into tears. Shane sat down next to me and pulled me into him.

"Claire, you won't become a monster." Shane said.

"Quite right." Myrnin said. "Claire if you keep denying what you are your endangering everyone around you!"

"What?" I sniffed.

"You won't know when you're hungry because your body is refusing to take blood, which is why you can't keep it down, but you still need it. By refusing to take blood your body is forced into starvation mode which for a vampire causes problems."

"Pfft." Shane said. "Problems, really, is that what you're going to call death?"

"Death can be called many things, one of which a problem." Then he turned back to me. "Starvation mode forces a vampire into the hunt, you'll take any living human that's standing closest to you. And when you are fully hungry you _will_ drain your victim dry."

"How can I stop it?" I whispered.

"Drink blood." Myrnin said.

"No!" I protested.

Myrnin sighed. "Claire, this is not wise, you either drink blood or take the life of your loved ones."

"But how can I drink blood when I don't know if im thirsty?"

"A vampire should feed every 6 hours." Michael said.

I sighed. "How long until I'll start feeling it again?"

"As long as you are drinking regularly and believing you're not a monster then you should clear up in the next 2 days."

"That should be so hard." I said. "Its 2 days, I can do that."

Myrnin nodded. "Remember to believe or it will take longer, I must go now."

Then he left through the portal. I wiped my eyes and sighed.

"When was the last time you fed?" Eve asked.

"This morning, before the guys left." I said.

"Give it another hour." Michael said.

I frowned. "But you guys left an hour ago."

"Yes," Michael said. "And you threw the blood back up again."

"Okay." I said sitting back.

Michael and Shane were playing on the Xbox soon enough, me and Eve were watching and shouting at them in frustration.


End file.
